


A Night at the Opera

by Cloud_Lightning



Series: This is the story of how I’ve fallen in Love with You [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Post-Canon, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Trespasser DLC Spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Dorian hovered behind her, and when he saw what happened, he sighed. “Okay, whose fault is this?”Varric and Cassandra pointed at each other.“Well, that’s not helping,” Dorian said.





	A Night at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalmSurrender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/gifts).



> im on fire! heck yeah! when i saw the scene between cass and inky about the marriage proposal, i went "im sure my inky will short-circuit if cass ask her that", and here it is. for connie, good luck with your college, hoe. if i can graduate then someone as smart as you sure as heck can!
> 
> the title of this fic is a form queen's album because come on, the setting of the date with josie and queen

These past two years have been a… a what? A blur, some sort of daily routine of dealing with the nobles and the chantry, minus the impending doom looming over them. Otherwise, everything was the same just like before they defeated Corypheus. Well not really the same, actually. Slowly but surely, everyone went on their own ways. Solas left right after the final battle, Leliana mumbled how his action reminded her of Morrigan, which the person in question actually already left right after Evelyn controlled the dragon. She left along with Kieran and the Eluvian. Evelyn just hoped and prayed that no harm will come to their way.

_"At first I thought she would turn me into a dragon,” Evelyn chuckled one night at the tavern._

_“You don’t say,” Varric drawled. “If you turn into a dragon, Hawke will come to Skyhold as fast as she could and beg you to give Flemeth’s soul to her and take over the Inquisition.”_

_Evelyn hiccupped, nope, too much drink, she had to stop. “She’s already the Champion of Kirkwall, don’t be greedy,” she hiccupped again. “But maybe I’ll allow her to lead The Inquisition for a day so Josie and I could have time for ourselves.”_

_Varric shook his head and took away Evelyn’s drink despite her protested. “Alright, time to go to bed. Oi, Tiny, need a hand here!”_

Not long after that, Leliana and the Inquisition force was summoned for the coronation of the new Divine. The night before they left, it was the first time Evelyn saw how Leliana was, well, not really scared, like she thought maybe it was a mistake. She knew she wanted this, but Leliana had a doubt about herself. Evelyn told her that Leliana was going to be a good Divine to calmed her down a little bit, but it didn’t work, only made Leliana said ‘of course you’ll say that!’. While Leliana was busy commenting on how awful the hat looked like, Evelyn doesn’t know whether it was a true concern of her or just her way to distract herself, Harding–the one that Leliana chose to take over her place as the spymaster of the Inquisition’s force–came to the rockery with a hooded figure.

_“Not even an ugly hat could make me love you less, Your Perfection.”_

_Evelyn already stood behind the hooded figure, next to Harding. They fist-bumped and grinned as Leliana turned around to face them._

_Leliana fell to the knees and sobbed. “Elissa,”_

_The Hero of Ferelden smiled and lowered her hood. “I’m home, my love.”_

_When Leliana ran to the Warden-Commander, Evelyn, and Harding already at the stairs. Until Leliana’s voice stopped them._

_“Thank you,” Leliana said with tears, from inside the arms of her lover._

_Elissa Cousland smiled brightly and widely, eyes watering. “Thank you,” she whispered as she hugged Leliana tighter._

_Evelyn and Harding looked at each other, grinned, and then smiled to the happy couple. “You’re welcome,” both of them said._

_The last thing they heard before finally descending to the second floor was Leliana’s hushed whisper of “Welcome home, my love.”_

It wasn’t easy to bring the Hero of Ferelden to Skyhold. They had to pull so many strings, so many promises and compromised. Even Vivienne helped them. The First Enchanter said with a hint of sadness in her voice. “ _I may disagree with Leliana’s vision as the new Divine, but I respect her as a woman. And I know how hurt it is to lose someone you love_.” After Leliana officially became the new Divine, Vivienne also left. She said Celene asked for her help since Morrigan ran away.

When they got back to Skyhold after Leliana coronation, Josephine tried to hide it that it doesn’t affect her, but it did. So Evelyn hugged her tightly in front of the fireplace inside Josephine’s office, she kept saying how she was supposed to be happy because Leliana became the new Divine. Josephine knew Leliana was going to make a good impact on the world, but still. It was hard to lose her best friend. Evelyn let the Antiva noble slept in her arm, and she carried her to their room. And just like the last time she carried Josephine bridal style, Varric and Cassandra sat together in silence, only when they heard a sound they both looked up and smiled softly when they saw Evelyn and Josephine. The Inquisitor bid them good night.

After Leliana’s coronation, Cassandra was busy tracking down the remaining members of The Seeker. After what happened in the Frostback Basin, Cassandra has been doing everything she can to found out more about the Inquisition, about The Seeker, anything, everything. The Inquisitor knew sooner or later, letter corresponded would not be enough for Cassandra. Evelyn didn’t really know when Cole left, the last person that saw him was Maryden, but she too didn’t know where Cole left.

This time Blackwall, no Thom Rainier, at least had the decency to actually say goodbye before leaving. He said he wanted to track his surviving old company and asked for their forgiveness and how he wanted to help them to get back to their feet. Evelyn raised her eyebrow; she asked him whether he actually believe that it could work. He said he would give it a chance, so Evelyn wished him luck. And she wondered out loud how many punches he would take, he just laughed.

When Dorian left, it was another thing altogether. Never had Evelyn imagine that one day she would try her best not to cry because her one of her best friends, a mage from the Tevinter Imperium, left her. But here they were, in the tavern, drinking themselves silly as Sera, Dagna, and the Charges were singing loudly, something about dragon’s teeth? It wasn’t the usual song Maryden used to sang in the tavern.

_“It’s not like I’ll be gone forever,” Dorian sipped his drink carefully._

_“I don’t think you can resist the charm of Val Royeaux. I’m sure you’ll be back here after a month or two.”_

_“Oh Maker, don’t remind me. For the Imperium’s entire claim in our so-called advance in magic, the Imperium is nothing compare to the beauty of Val Royeaux.”_

_Evelyn chuckled as Iron Bull came to their table, clearly drunk, which was unusual for him. The Inquisitor raised her eyebrow while Dorian just sighed and let Bull hugged him from behind. Good thing Krem dragged Bull away or Dorian might set him on fire._

_“I’m going to miss you and Bull bickering,” Evelyn said._

_“And I’m going to miss you and Lady Montilyet blushing at each other even though you already declared your love for her in front of the people of Val Royeaux.”_

_“Hey!” Evelyn threw a cheese at him._

_The first time they’ve met, she didn’t believe him. Why someone from the Imperium would be helping her? But then they got trapped in the future, that awful and bleak future, Dorian was the only one that kept her sane. Well, according to Dorian, Evelyn’s present was also keeping him from going crazy. A reminder from the past that what they’ve witness hadn’t happened yet, and they swore that this future will never see the light of day ever again._

_When they left their friends holding all those enemies, and Leliana… Evelyn broke, she just saw her friends and collogue sacrificed themselves. And there was nothing she can do to help them at that time. Dorian hugged her tightly and kept whispering that they will change this, they will prevent it from happening, and that would be their help for them._

_And after that, Dorian continued to be one of her most loyal friends, no, her best friends. They were very much alike, having to carry their family’s expectation. The only difference, Dorian had the gut too refused while Evelyn cowered in fear as she accepted her role to serve in the Chantry. Dorian usually just scoffed and said how running away from problem wasn’t the same as refusing._

_“Just,” Evelyn sucked in a deep breath, still can’t believe she was almost crying just by hearing Dorian reading the letter from his father with a monotone voice because she knew there might be a chance that it would be the last they’ve seen each other. “Don’t forget to write, alright?”_

_“Of course I will, my friend,” Dorian looked at her with soft eyes and a small smile. “I’ll even send something for you to spice up your sex life with Lady Montilyet.”_

_Evelyn felt her cheeks burned._

Iron Bull and the Chargers left on the same day with Dorian, the mage kept saying how he didn’t need any help to get to the border and such. Iron Bull just smiled and scooped him up into his arm and kissed him deeply and told Dorian. “ _For old time’s sake, I want to see you burn down our enemy and gulp down one bottle of mana potion in one go.”_

Evelyn cleared her throat and wished them all a farewell and a safe journey.

Few weeks after that, Sera was gone. She left a note saying “ _It’s been fun, Inky, but Red Jenny needs me, yeah? If you need a prank partner, just holler_.” Evelyn only shook her head when she read that, but she kept the letter neatly inside her office.

If Evelyn thought Dorian’s leaving was heartbreaking, Cassandra’s and Varric’s were even more so. Varric has been helping Cassandra tracking down the remaining the Seeker’s members. And Cassandra said she should start finding one by herself as well, and also as a way for her to look which remaining members of the Seeker suitable to help her in rebuilding the Seeker. It was a high gamble, even Cassandra agreed. But it was necessary; she had to do this on her own. Briefly, Cassandra thought that maybe this was Leliana’s reason of why she refused Cassandra as her Right Hand.

Varric told Evelyn that he has been forced to become the Viscount. And he muttered how that position was supposed to be Hawke’s if she didn’t run around blowing up Grey Warden’s base and all that. At first he was planning to do everything from Skyhold, with its resource and awesome raven carries, he didn’t need to worry about the late reply, but of course, those nobles never satisfied about everything, fuck them. So Varric dragged himself back to Kirkwall, plus he said he missed Aveline and Sunshine, Varric’s nickname for Bethany Hawke, Marian’s little sister.

_“It has been an honor, Inquisitor, Ambassador,” Cassandra said with a hint of a smile._

_“Oh come on,” Evelyn shook her head, trying to hide her tears. Next to her, Josephine was sobbing into Evelyn’s shoulder. “Can you at least call me Evelyn or heck; I even take Trevelyan as long as not my title.”_

_Cassandra blinked._

_Varric laughed. “You know that won’t likely to happen.”_

_“Please be safe, both of you,” Josephine said after she lifted her head from Evelyn’s shoulder, still sobbing. ”And don’t forget to write to us, okay?”_

_“We will,” Cassandra nodded her head._

_The four of them stood in front of the Skyhold’s gate. Cullen already bid his farewell to Cassandra and Varric because his sister, Mia, already arrived in Skyhold and he didn’t want to leave his sister alone. Well, not really alone because Mia was with Scout Harding, no, she was no longer Scout Harding, she was spymaster Harding now._

_“Can I hug you, Cassandra?” Josephine asked._

_“I,” Cassandra was taken aback. “Why?”_

_“That’s how friends say goodbye.”_

_“I thought just saying goodbye is enough.”_

_Josephine shook her head. “Sometimes, it’s not enough. Unless, if you don’t want it, it’s…”_

_“You may,” Cassandra cut with a soft smile._

_“You never let me hug you!” Evelyn accused._

_“You never ask.”_

_Evelyn's mouth hung open. “Damn, you’re right.”_

_Varric scoffed while Josephine chuckled a little._

_Cassandra stiffened as Josephine engulfed her in a warm hug, both of her arms wrapped tightly around the Seeker’s muscular backside. Cassandra could smell Josephine’s shampoo, a hint of honey and sea salt. Awkwardly, she patted Josephine’s back with her left hand while her right hand just hung loose next to Josephine’s body._

_“May I?” Evelyn asked as she gestured to Cassandra’s right hand._

_The Seeker nodded, confused about what would her friend do, but she trusted her with her life._

_Evelyn smiled as she moved Cassandra’s right hand to wrap around Josephine’s waist. “Relax, Cassandra,” she said softly. “Let go and trust Josephine, alright?”_

_So Cassandra did. She let go of her defense, she let herself relax and took a deep breath. The smell coming from Josephine was stronger and it made her lightheaded. She wrapped her right hand around Josephine’s waist tighter, just like how she used to hug her brother. Suddenly she felt safe and relax in Josephine’s arms and with Evelyn’s right hand on her back._

_“That’s how you hug someone, Cassandra,” Evelyn said. “You can practice with Varric on the way if you want.”_

_A punch on her ribs by Varric and disgusted noise from Cassandra was Evelyn’s price._

_After Josephine finally let go, she smiled widely with teary eyes. “It has been an honor working and having you as my friend, Seeker Pentaghast.”_

_“It has been an honor for me as well, Ambassador Montilyet,” Cassandra smiled, she took a step back and bowed to Josephine._

_“Should we hug as well?” Evelyn asked Varric._

_“Nah, just a handshake is enough.”_

_“Alright tough guy,” Evelyn chuckled and shook Varric’s hand. “Thank you, for everything,” she knew a thank you was not enough; it would never be enough for everything Varric has done. But ‘thank you’ was the only word of gratitude she can think of._

_“Hey, if the two of you are bored with this whole Inquisition business, feel free to come to Kirkwall,” Varric said, slightly trembled. “Maker knows I need a partner if I want to beat Isabela in Wicked Grace.”_

_“We’ll keep that in mind,” Evelyn said._

_“Are you really sure you don’t want a hug from me, Varric?” Josephine teased._

_“Who said I didn’t want a hug from you, Ruffles?” Varric laughed and open his arms. “Come on, give me a hug!”_

_Evelyn gasped and shouted out an accused. “How dare you!”_

_Josephine laughed while Cassandra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose._

_Josephine bent down a little to hugged Varric. “Please be safe, and also please write more action novel, I really missed it.”_

_For all of Josephine’s worries about her going on adventures, she sure does her gore novel._

_“Let me see what I can do about that, Ruffles.”_

_“My friend,” Cassandra stretched out her right hand._

_Evelyn smiled and shook Cassandra’s hand. Who would have thought, the two of them would become a best friend at the end? Guess that could happen when the two of you spent the majority of your time together out in the field, protecting each other’s back. “Be safe on your journey, my friend.”_

_“I will,” Cassandra smiled. “Evelyn.”_

_Evelyn squealed in delight and hugged Cassandra tightly._

In the midst of their friends and colleagues leaving the Inquisition and Skyhold, her relationship with Josephine was growing stronger than ever. Now that Josie doesn’t have to worry whether the Inquisitor will come back alive or not, she became more relaxed. She often to called Evelyn with endearment term, and Evelyn loved it every bit. Even in public, even in front of those nobles that finally came crawling to the Inquisition after the battle was done.

Evelyn remembered when she called her darling in front of Yvette at the Winter Palace and went along with her sister’s gossip about them eloping and fighting the darkspawns. That wasn’t a bad idea, as long as it was your regular and normal darkspawns and not some ancient Magister. Josephine blushed really hard. Not to mention when Evelyn asked her to dance, twice. First on the balcony, and the second time was inside. Josephine almost lost her cool and stepped on Inquisitor’s left feet. Josephine finally calmed down when Evelyn kissed her temple and whispered. “ _Everything is alright, my love. I’m here, you’re here, we’re here, let’s enjoy this night together, okay?_ ” Josephine finally nodded her head and smiled and apologized because of her clumsiness.

And not only that, slowly but surely, Josephine became permanent resident inside Evelyn’s chamber. Her candles were inside one of the cabinets, Josie’s nightgowns laid neatly inside the wardrobe, and how Evelyn’s desk was litter with papers and documents written by Josephine.

_“I think I understand how parents feel when their child left them,” Josephine said one evening. They were just finished meeting up with some nobles from Orlais. Seriously, how many nobles are there?_

_“Oh?” Evelyn already climbed into the cover and sat. “Care to elaborate, my love?”_

_“This, what is currently happening. People come and go, but we stay here. If you change the perspective and look at those people as our child and we staying here because we are the parents.”_

_“That’s not…” There was something flaw with that logic, but Evelyn was distracted because of Josephine combing her hair. One of Evelyn’s favorite activities was watching Josephine prepare to go to sleep. It was so mesmerizing to watch her getting ready. Evelyn would never understand how Josephine could make such simple tasks into something sensual._

_Josephine put down her comb. Maker, her hair looks so soft. “That’s not what?”_

_“That doesn’t make any sense…” Evelyn finished lamely. She scooted over for Josephine to get inside the cover._

_Josephine sighed in relief as her head hit the pillow. “What doesn’t make any sense?”_

_“Why using family as an analogy? Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but why?”_

_Josephine blinked a few times. A beat, and then._

_“Oh Maker…” Josephine’s face suddenly pale. “Inquisitor, please forgive me, I…”_

_Evelyn rolled her eyes, sometimes when Josephine said something stupid, Josephine’s word not Evelyn’s, she would start calling Evelyn using her title. “Josie, you don’t have to apologize. Nothing is wrong. I mean, I’m just curious about the analogy, that’s all.”_

_“Oh, um, I was, uh….” Josephine blushed._

_“Do you want to have a family with me, Lady Montilyet?” Evelyn asked with coy._

_The effect was immediate because even in the dim of the light Evelyn saw how red Josephine’s cheeks were._

_“I, you, we, I mean, we’re still, we’re just,” Josephine stammered. “There are so many things to do, Evelyn, all these nobles come pouring like a rain and… I mean, not that I don’t want to have a family with you, it just…”_

_Evelyn chuckled; she ducked down her head to kissed Josephine softly. “Not now then,” she whispered against Josephine’s trembling lips._

_“No, not now,” Josephine agreed as she caressed Evelyn’s hair._

_“You know, I thought after we killed Corypheus_ _everything will be simple.”_

_“Nothing is ever simple, my love,” Josephine touched Evelyn’s cheek._

_“No, nothing is ever simple,” Evelyn agreed by kissing Josephine’s palm._

_The talk about family never crossed their mind again._

Until the Exalted March.

* * *

“Maker, I can’t believe it has been two years,” Evelyn chuckled as she sat with Iron Bull, the Chargers, Sera, Cole, and Maryden.

After she stepped down from her horse, Sera already come running to her and dragged her to the tavern. Evelyn looked over to Josephine and Cullen, both of them only waved and Josephine yelled. “ _Be careful and please speak with me before you talk to Divine Victoria!_ ”

“Is that why you were speaking funny when Krem asked you to distract me?” Bull laughed.

“I can’t believe you were so bad at it,” Krem rubbed his temple.

“Well, that’s what happened when you spent two years in peace and talking to nobles.”

“Why, bored without us wreaking havoc?” Bull laughed and pulled Sera into side-hug.

“Yes,” Evelyn said. “Honestly dealing with your mayhems was far more relaxing than these nobles.”

“Them greedy bastard, what you expect, Inky?” Sera mumbled behind her food.

“You’re right,” Evelyn sighed. “Hey, has anyone see Cassandra? I haven’t seen her around. She’s here, right?”

“She’s near the telescope outside the foundry,” Krem said.

“Thanks, Krem, I’ll just go there and ask her to come to the tavern.”

“Good luck, boss,” Bull said even though Evelyn was no longer his boss. But that title has become a term of endearment. “She’s been acting really weird. Dunno why.”

“Huh, that doesn’t sound like Cassandra at all.”

As she stepped out from the tavern, few nobles approached her to say hello, and to show their support for the Exalted March and hoping the Inquisition would join the Orlais by marriage, such an ungrateful bastard. Evelyn smiled politely and thanked them as she tried to navigate her way to the foundry.

Krem blessed his heart, helped her out by shouting. “Hey, I thought I finally saw Master Tethras alone!”

When the nobles slowly left her alone, Krem pressed his fist to his chest. Evelyn smiled and did the same. Honestly, somewhere deep within her heart, she missed the Inquisition so much. Not just Skyhold but the people and their adventures throughout Thedas, but they’ve done their purpose. Maybe it was time for them to finally lay down the sword and shield once and for all?

As Evelyn came close to the telescope, she could make a figure hovering in the corner. She smiled widely. “Cassandra,” she greeted.

In all those years Evelyn had known Cassandra, she had never ever seen the Seeker jumped like this. Not even when they’ve ventured into the deepest part of Deep Road, Cassandra always calm and in control. But today, something was off.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Cassandra flustered. “Well… I wanted to speak with you,” she said nervously. “And now you’re here.”

Evelyn raised her eyebrow. “This seems serious,” she let go of the part where it was serious enough that it made Cassandra this tense, well, -er?

“It’s not about me. It’s about you.”

Evelyn blinked a few times, just looking at Cassandra while the Seeker looked back at her in silence and became weirder. She looked like that time when Evelyn accidentally caught her reading Varric’s novel. Wait, did Cassandra wanted to ask for her help to persuade Varric to continue his book again?

“Maybe you should sit,” Cassandra finally said with a trembled voice.

“I can stand.”

Cassandra looked like she wanted to run or punch Evelyn or maybe both, but she took a deep breath and said. “Maybe _I_ should sit.”

A few moments had passed since Cassandra sit on the stairs, she was rigid and silent as a statue. Sighing, Evelyn sat next to her.

When Evelyn sat next to her, Cassandra turned around and spoke. "Inquisitor, I want you to know that I am your friend, I will always be your friend."

Evelyn smiled. "Oh, well, that's-" she didn't get the chance to finish because Cassandra was talking again.

"So I hope to give you sound advice on this momentous day."

Evelyn raised her eyebrow. What? Sure, the Exalted March was something momentous, but she was sure it was not _that_ momentous.

"Do what is in your heart, my friend. No matter what anyone might tell you." Evelyn could hear how Cassandra’s voice was trembling.

Was Cassandra talking about the Exalted March? But then again, when it comes to a big decision, Cassandra never danced around the problem, never this flustered and fidgeted. What in the Maker’s name is going on? Evelyn asked to herself. "Maybe I should leave and come back. I think I missed the beginning."

Cassandra made her signature exasperated noise. "I'm talking about marriage!"

"Marriage?" Did she hear that right?

"Josephine is a wonderful woman. If you're clear on your path to..."

Oh….

Oh.

_Oh!_

Evelyn looked away from Cassandra’s shocked expression.

"You're not proposing. To anyone."

They've spent enough time together on a battlefield for Cassandra to notice the difference between Evelyn's silences. So she stood up angrily.

"I am going to kill Varric. Why do I believe everything he says? _Why_?"

Evelyn blinked a few times. Well, that cleared up thing. Well, not really, but at least she learned why Cassandra has been really awkward.

"He said I was going to propose?"

Cassandra rubbed the back of her head. Maker, it was the first time Evelyn saw her this flustered. Even when she accidentally saw Dorian and Bull kissing, Cassandra managed to keep her composure. "He... mentioned a proposal. I suppose I filled in the blanks." Cassandra turned around. "Or he did this on purpose. That dwarf gets entirely too much joy from my discomfort."

A Proposal… A marriage proposal… A marriage proposal to Josephine… Maker, should she ask? But then again, they haven’t really talked about family and where their relationship would be headed. No, they already did. One time, but then again, it wasn’t really a talk, right? Oh by Andraste’s tits, what should she do?!

“Inquisitor?” Cassandra asked when she saw how her best friend was alarming quiet. “Evelyn?” Cassandra tried again, the name felt so alien in her tongue.

Evelyn was silent; her eyes were fixed to the horizon behind Cassandra.

Cassandra went pale. “Oh Maker, it happened again,” she whispered in horror.

* * *

“I am going to kill Krem!” Varric murmured under his breath. He was just managed to escape Bran, and then those wild nobles suddenly all over him. He saw Krem smirking in the background as he pressed his fist to his chest. Good thing he already asked for Leliana’s helped to pry him away from nobles. Oh right, not Leliana, Divine Victoria.

“YOU!” Varric yelled when he arrived outside the tavern, making Krem jumped from his seat.

“Oh shoot!”

Right before Varric entered the tavern, he saw a figure from behind the foundry walking towards the tavern.

Suddenly, Varric wished he was not this idiot. He closed his eyes, prepared for whatever wrath would befall him.

“Varric Tethras I will murder you,” Cassandra said with so much anger and deathly aura.

“Now that’s the Cassandra I know and love,” Bull smiled widely. But then he coughed when the Seeker looked to his way.

“Hey, Seeker,” Varric laughed. “How you’ve been? Long time no see!”

“Shut up,” Cassandra said as she stood in front of him.

“Oi, where’s Greeny?” Sera asked.

That seemed to pull Cassandra back from her fury. Without further explanation, she pulled Varric with her and growled. “You’ve caused this, so you better help me.”

“What?” Varric blinked as he tried to keep up with Cassandra.

The other Inquisition’s members followed them. If something happens to Evelyn now…

“Bloody shite, Cassandra,” Sera said when they arrived. “What happened?”

“I was trying to giving her an advice about marriage and she…” Cassandra gestured widely toward Evelyn, her voice was betraying her by sounded really afraid.

Several people spoke at the same time.

“Marriage?” Krem scratched his head.

“You gave her a what?” Bull blinked.

Sera squatted next to Evelyn and poked her cheek. “Blimey, so Inky finally going to tie the knot huh?”

“You ruined a perfectly good Inquisitor,” Varric said with a high voice. “Look at her, she’s got anxiety!”

“And whose fault is that?!” Cassandra said back.

“Alright, alright,” Bull stood between Cassandra and Varric. “Why don’t we start from beginning yeah?”

“Varric was lying to me,” Cassandra began as she walked toward the fence. “He said that there was going to be a proposal! And I thought the Inquisitor finally going to propose to Josephine, so I tried to give an advice,” she growled. “But it was a lie and now I somehow made her stop functioning like this!”

“Oh, it was just like that time,” Bull nodded.

“What?” Krem asked.

“Well, the last time it happened she just some sort of came out from the shock by herself?” Bull shrugged. “So we should just wait.”

“But what if…” Cassandra didn’t finish her thought.

Varric sighed. “Alright, it is my fault,” he ignored Cassandra’s cries ‘of course it’s your fault!’ “So I should grab Sparkler, just in case. Krem, come on, let’s go.”

Krem shook his head. “You can go perfectly on your own, right?”

“Damn it, fine,” Varric sighed.

Just her luck, before Varric left someone talked.

“What in the Maker’s name is going on?”

Everyone jumped when they heard Leliana, no, Divine Victoria’s voice from behind them. Sometimes they forget that Leliana may be a Divine, but she was still very much an ex-spymaster.

Dorian hovered behind her, and when he saw what happened, he sighed. “Okay, whose fault is this?”

Varric and Cassandra pointed at each other.

“Well, that’s not helping,” Dorian said.

“Where’s Ruffles?” Sera asked.

“When we received words about the Inquisition’s force were hiding behind the foundry, we knew something happened,” Dorian said. “So Leliana asked me to accompany her and then she asked Vivienne and Cullen to keep Josephine busy while we investigate it.”

Leliana sighed and sat next to Evelyn, Sera sat Indian style behind Leliana. “Inquisitor?” Leliana asked softly as she touched Evelyn’s left hand. It was warm, warmer than a normal human hand. Was it because of The Anchor?

“Can somebody actually explain what happened?” Dorian asked desperately.

“Varric was lying to Cassandra,” Bull said. “He told her that the Inquisitor wants to propose to Josephine–“

“What?” Dorian and Leliana asked at the same time.

“I didn’t say who is going to propose who,” Varric tried to defend himself. “I only say that there’s going to be a proposal.”

“Well, what proposal were you talking about, Tethras?” Cassandra growled.

Before Varric answer it, Evelyn finally spoke. “Should I ask Josie to marry me?” she asked with a small voice.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Leliana smiled softly. Sure, she was the one that against the Inquisitor and Josephine’s relationship at the beginning. She meant what she said at that time. Josephine was still young and Leliana didn’t want her friend hurt. She asked Josephine to help the Inquisition, not to play romance with the Herald of Andraste. But then again, Josephine did help the Inquisition. Not just with all of her amazing deeds as the Ambassador, but also because of her love for the Inquisitor.

“Do you want to get married to Josie?”

“I…” Evelyn sighed deeply when she realized who she was talking to, she gasped. “Divine Victoria?!”

Leliana smiled. “Please, Inquisitor, Leliana is fine.”

Evelyn looked around, her forehead crinkled. “What are you guys doing here? Is everything alright?”

“You stopped functioning the moment you started thinking whether or not you should ask Josephine to marry you,” Dorian said calmly now that he already understood what made Evelyn went into shock like that. Just like that time.

“Oh,” Evelyn rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you guys.”

“Way to go of not scarin’ us, you arse,” Sera poked Evelyn’s shoulder from behind.

“Well now that the Inquisitorialness is fine, why don’t we go and face the nobles huh?” Varric said with high-pitch voice.

“Actually the hearing is tomorrow,” Leliana said as she accepted the help to stand up from Cassandra.

“What?”

“Everyone just arrived today, and I’m sure all of you are exhausted. I may be an ex-spymaster, but I’m no monster. Letting you into a hearing with all these nobles right after you arrive.” Leliana said. “Mother Giselle will lead you to your rooms.”

“Oh, that’s,” Dorian said as he avoided Bull’s knowing smirk. “Nice.”

“Sera, keep your prank to a minimum, alright?” Leliana raised her eyebrow, Cassandra still holding her hand.

“Shite, I mean, yes Divine Victoria,” Sera nodded. “That sounded weird; can I call you Sister Raven like ol’ time?”

“Just when we’re around friends.”

Sera smiled.

“Your Perfection,” Mother Giselle greeted from behind the group. “The rooms are ready.”

“Thank you, Mother Giselle,” Leliana smiled. “I’m sorry for asking you for doing such trivial tasks.”

“Nonsense, Your Holiness,” Mother Giselle smiled. “It was my honor, and it is nice to see familiar faces again.”

“Well let’s go!” Bull yelled and hugged Dorian from beside him. “I’m tired and I wanna sleep.”

As everyone started following Mother Giselle, Leliana told Cassandra to walk ahead without her.

Evelyn gulped. Maker, please protect me from Leliana’s wrath.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Leliana said.

Evelyn rubbed the back of her neck. “I, well, I want to marry Josie.”

“But?”

“We haven’t really talked about our relationship,” Evelyn said. Suddenly she felt like she was seventeen again, being caught sneaking around by her parents.

“Remember when I said that if you hurt Josie…”

“I remember. I will never do anything to hurt her.”

“Well, not talking about your relationship is clearly one ticket of hurting her, and yourself.”

Evelyn sighed. “I know. I just, we…”

“Talk to her, Evelyn,” Leliana smiled softly.

Evelyn sighed, well she needs to find the perfect time to propose Josie hoping she would survive this hearing. “I will. Thank you, Leliana.”

“If you need any help for the wedding, I’m ready to help,” Leliana said slyly. "Just because I'm the Divine doesn't mean I would miss my best friends' wedding."

Evelyn blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> at first i was just gonna write another one-shot but then i wrote 5k and i havent write one (1) scene of their date, so yeah...next chapter is gonna be smut and fluff and maybe angst? dunno
> 
> my tumblr is @nightwhite13 if you wanna drop by


End file.
